


SIDEKICK FOR HIRE

by frnklyiero



Series: VARIATION [3]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Dubcon Kissing, M/M, Mentor/Sidekick, Sidekicks, Superheroes, Superpowers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 03:07:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16568453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frnklyiero/pseuds/frnklyiero
Summary: "So, you're Exterminator-Zero.""Yes, and no. It's a pseudonym."Where famous superhero, Pete Wentz, looks for a sidekick.





	SIDEKICK FOR HIRE

**Author's Note:**

> This one shot was imported from my old Wattpad account. the version you read now is the version as it was last available on Wattpad.

 

Pete was starting to feel what most superheroes would call the longing for a sidekick. While he would rather have gone skinny-dipping in hydrochloric acid with his nemesis than to admit that he wanted someone to fight supervillains with every single day of keeping evil at bay was starting to lose its glamor.

Ever since he discovered his powers and fought crime as a vigilante, he had always thought the need for a sidekick was unnecessary. Plus, he had heard stories from his seniors that they were always demanding wage raises every year and free dental. It was ridiculous and Pete didn't like giving a part of his salary from the League of Superheroes to a measly youngling that was most likely to take credit for Pete's work than to participate.

But there Pete was, standing in front of the ceiling-to-floor windows of his penthouse suite overlooking the city of New York, wishing that there would be someone to fill the void. Many of his peers, such as Donnie Catcher, Glitter and Orange Hope, had suggested him to take the time off fighting crime now that his nemesis was in prison. But there was always more supervillains to fight and frankly, they were starting to become a handful and difficult for Pete to handle all by himself.

So under a false pseudonym, he posted a sidekick request on the Superhero Web in hopes that someone would accept it. So far, it has been up for about a couple of weeks and Pete was seriously considering taking it down had it not been when his finger was hovering over the delete button did the notification came in. Frowning, he tapped on the profile of whoever accepted the request and nearly guffawed at the pictures.

There was a chubby and bespectacled kid on the image where the profile picture was supposed to be and Pete thought he looked like a fresh graduate from the superhero academy. This couldn't do. Snickering, he scrolled down the page, looking at the description of his superpowers. There was no way he could lie about them as everything on the profile was monitored by the Ministry of Superheroes yet Pete was feeling very skeptical when he read each of the boy's - his real name was Patrick Stump - abilities.

There was a mention of how Patrick could use telekinesis to manipulate pain - this was considered a very rare and frightening ability - and how he could focus his mind into entering a trance that allowed a more powerful entity sleeping within him to awaken from dormancy for a certain period of time. Pete was sorely tempted to decline his offer but after reading reviews of previous superheroes Patrick had worked with, he hesitated.

With an conflicted sigh, he clapped a hand over his eyes and pressed the screen.

* * *

Pete was meeting up with the Stump kid at a bar somewhere downtown of New York. This was a questionable place to meet up as there were a couple of shady-looking people having a drink here. Pete suppressed the urge to stare at everybody in attempts to see if they'd be any harm to anyone and focused on his drink. He wasn't a big fan of beer but as this was his first time hiring a sidekick, he was very nervous.

Glitter had told him not to worry too much and Orange Hope even told him to relax a little. Even with his friends' words of encouragement, there was no way their soothing tones could subdue the fluttering mess of nerves in Pete's stomach. He felt like throwing up but he doubted the bartender would be pleased if he did.

His fingers gripped the glass out a fit of bubbling anxiety. Checking the time, he was both displeased and relieved to find that Patrick was at least fifteen minutes late. Not wanting to dwell on how nervous he was, he watched the band perform onstage across the room.

The vocalist was belting out a mid-tempo song about a relationship with an experienced lover. In the atmosphere, he seemed too unreal to belong in this place with his fair hair shining in the lights and his soulful voice singing in a falsetto. Even the way he danced made Pete watch him intently. The noise of the bar seemed to dim as the superhero listened to him. The vocalist, pausing during the instrumental part of the song, winked in Pete's direction and bit his lip seductively as he moved with the music; Pete had forgotten how to breathe in that moment.

Heat rose into his cheeks as an aching feeling of desire tugged the pit of his stomach. He wasn't one to notice people this way but never had he wanted to bring the man home. He swallowed hard, inhaling sharply when the vocalist looked at him again with a sultry gaze. Pete didn't even realize the bartender was talking to him until he tapped his shoulder.

"Stump will be seeing you in the back room in five minutes. Number two." The bartender, a portly man with a huge mustache, repeated with a slightly annoyed tone. Pete nodded, glancing once more at the vocalist who was now singing another song, took a swig from his glass and downed the alcohol quickly. Taking a breath from the burning liquid in his throat, he turned to ask the bartender who the singer was but the man was nowhere to be seen.

Frowning, he got up and gave the singer one last rueful look before going to the back room. Inside, Pete could tell this was reserved for the patrons who wanted privacy. And superheroes who wanted to meet without being observed by others. He settled himself on the plush velvet couch and eyed the low table thoughtfully. Glancing at the wall, he couldn't help but notice how the interior of the room would've suited a more intimate encounter than a professional one.

As he stared around idly, he couldn't help but think about the way the band's singer had looked at him. Heat rushed into his cheeks as he thought of how attractive that man was. There was a pinching sensation in his abdomen that made it hard to picture himself having a proper conversation with the vocalist instead all he could envision was a heated bedroom scene. He groaned impatiently, eyes squeezing shut.

Where was this Patrick person and what was taking him so long? Pete really wanted to get all this over with so he could meet the vocalist.

And he got his wish, although not in the way he had expected.

His eyes flew open, working into a scowl as the person entered the room. "Finally. What took you --" The words died in his throat as he stared.

It was the fair-haired singer that was performing onstage with the band. The man with the sexy voice and the sultry gazes to match.

Pete felt like his whole world had flipped but the man - Patrick - simply smirked at him. Up close, Patrick was so much more attractive than his unflattering superhero profile. His defined features played shadows on his skin in the light, accentuating the curve of his cheekbones and the line of his jaw. His playful pink lips curved into a smirk when he was aware of the way Pete was looking at him.

"So, you're Exterminator-Zero?" Pete had once again forgotten how to breathe when Patrick spoke, the smooth way the fair-haired man talked leaving shivers to travel down his spine.

The craving for Patrick's skin on his intensified.

Pete swallowed, blinking twice. "Um. Yes." He felt his insides melt when Patrick smirked. "And no. It's a pseudonym."

Patrick was now moving across the room to sit beside Pete on the couch. What Pete hadn't noticed was that in Patrick's hands were a bottle of gin and two glasses. The man set it on the low table and poured drinks for the both of them. And Pete watched as those fingers, oh those graceful-looking fingers, closed around the glasses and held one to him.

Pete looked from the glass to Patrick's face for a moment. Those blue-eyes seemed to tease him. Ignoring how breathless he felt, he accepted the drink from the handsome man. Their hands brushed momentarily and Pete thought he caught Patrick's sultry gaze again.

This whole affair was starting to give him a headache.

Requiring the boost of false confidence he thought he'd never need, he downed the gin before speaking, "I'm not really looking for a sidekick."

"Oh?" Patrick didn't look disappointed or anything. "Is that why you used a pseudonym?" He sounded amused, regarding Pete through his lashes.

"Uh ..." Pete trailed off at a loss for words.

"What's your name?" Patrick asked, leaning back on the couch.

"What?"

"You haven't told me."

Pete flushed hotly. "P-Pete Wentz."

"Pete Wentz." Patrick repeated, the left corner of his mouth curling upwards. "Aren't you _the_ Mr Sandman?" There was something beneath that smooth tone that indicated that of excitement.

"The one and only." Pete responded, surprised by how confident he sounded. Gratified by the momentary flash of amazement on Patrick's face, he continued. "As I said earlier, I'm not really looking for a sidekick who's in it just because of my status."

"Oh no." The flirtatious expression on the blond's features disappeared at once, replaced by that of surprise. "I had no idea it was you, to be honest." He admitted, suddenly appearing shy all of a sudden. "But if that's what you think, then I suppose --" He broke off, starting to get up.

"Stay." Pete grabbed his wrist. He had no idea what had seized him to do so but all he knew that alcohol was playing tricks on his mind, making him act on the urge that had been giving his thoughts naughty images. Patrick was turning around in astonishment, lips parted, when Pete kissed him.

The other man had stiffened against him surprise, letting out a soft gasp as his hands went to Pete's shoulders to balance himself. After a moment's hesitation, his mouth softened on Pete's and going pliant as Pete molded his body against his. Patrick made a muffled groan when Pete's teeth met his lower lip, a delicious noise that made Pete want to hear more of. Pulling the blond onto his lap as he sat down, he was more than delighted that it was Patrick who latched back on Pete, kissing him now without the initial tentativeness.

Pete was panting, finding it hard to keep up with the way Patrick had left his lips to suck on the spot right beneath his earlobe. It was a better sensation than being high or drunk itself; Pete was addicted to it. A moan escaped him when Patrick's tongue made contact with his skin. He shifted underneath the other man, fisting at the fabric of his shirt.

"C-Can I take you home with me?" Pete managed, barely coherent from the whimpers he was making.

Patrick brushed his cheek over his when his warm breath tickled Pete's ear. "That sounds fantastic." He said in a voice so low and seductive, it only intensified the throbbing ache of want Pete was feeling for him.


End file.
